Twisted Fate
by kira66
Summary: What if Admiral Janeway's shuttle crashed, on Cardassia Prime, killing him and his five year old daughter, Kathryn? But is that what really happened or was fate twisted on that day?
1. Chapter 1

"Rekelen, walk with me." Gul Dal ordered the girl standing in front of him. Turning, he headed down the street towards the transporter station.

Sixteen year old Rekelen Dal, quickly, fell into step beside her father. "What's going on?" She asked.

Gul Dal slowed his pace. "Captain Paris is returning today." Was his reply.

Rekelen frowned. "I thought you said that the talks would break down before reaching this point." She was a smart girl with a head for politics.

"I was...wrong." Gul Dal admitted, reluctantly. "Captain Paris was more of a challenge than I thought. The Federation was wise in sending him."

"Now what?" Rekelen stepped into the transport station and gave the transport operator a small smile. She went to school with three of his seven children.

Gul Dal stopped in front of the transporter pad and eyed it in disdain. "Now, we wait for Captain Paris to arrive for the next...stage...of the talks."

Rekelen knew that there had to be more to it or her father wouldn't have called her away from her studies. "He's coming today, then?" She asked, focusing her attention on the platform.

"Yes, he and his son are arriving today." Gul Dal glanced at his eldest child. "You will befriend the boy while his father is here, he may be of use later on."

"He's bringing his son to peace talks?" Rekelen found this odd but most humans and their behaviors were odd to her. She, distractedly, reached up and brushed a strand of auburn hair away from her blue/grey eyes.

Gul Dal returned his eyes to the platform. "It would seem that Captain Paris has many friends within the Federation and Starfleet. He is bringing the boy because he has been...kicked...out of school. He seems to think that this trip will...set...him straight."

Rekelen snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "So he's bringing the boy along as punishment? That outta go over real well."

"I had no choice but to allow it. The Obsidian Order has plans for the Captain." Gul Dal informed Rekelen. He usually spoke freely to his first born since she would someday take his place within the Obsidian Order.

"So I get stuck with a human boy for...weeks...months, how long?" Rekelen felt a headache coming on.

Gul Dal frowned. "I don't know. The talks will be grueling and long. I wouldn't be surprised if they lasted months."

Rekelen sighed but nodded in acceptance. This was her duty as Gul Dal's first born. "Very well, Father. I will do as I am told."

"Cardassia thanks you." Gul Dal said, dryly. He knew he could count on Rekelen, she was a loyal and devoted daughter. He reached over and brushed his fingers over her cheek, wishing he could see some part of his deceased wife in her face. "Your mother would be so proud of you, Rekelen." He whispered then let his hand drop back to his side.

"You think so?" Rekelen asked, doubtfully. "She never wanted me to get involved with the military." She recalled, fondly.

Gul Dal turned and placed his hands on the girls shoulders. "Your mother would be proud." He stressed. "Never doubt that." He gave her a fond look before schooling his features. "You'll make a find Legate someday, Rekelen. Never let anyone tell you otherwise." He turned when he heard the hum of the transporter.

Rekelen wanted to say something else but was interrupted by the transporter. A blank, uninterested, mask slid over her face as she watched two figures materialize on the platform.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten year old Thomas Eugene Paris scowled as he, along with his father, transported off the ship, U.S.S. Finland, and rematerialized on Cardassia. He didn't want to be here and would make that fact known to everyone around him.

Captain Owen Paris stepped off the platform as soon as transport was complete. "Gul Dal" He said in the way of a greeting.

"Captain Paris." Gul Dal inclined his head in greeting. "I am...pleased...that our talks have progressed this far."

"As am I." Captain Paris acknowledged. "My son, Thomas." He motioned towards the boy who had yet to move.

Gul Dal took a moment to observe the boy. "Your father speaks highly of you, young Paris."

"I doubt that." Tom mumbled, defiantly. "The less people know about his _troubled_ son the better."

Rekelen snorted at the boys comment which caused three pairs of eyes to turn her way. Raising an eyebrow towards her father, she waited to be introduced.

"Ah, yes. This is my daughter, Rekelen." Gul Dal motioned for his daughter to step forward. "She'll be in charge of young Tom, if that is alright with you Captain."

Owen frowned as the girl stepped forward, surprised that she didn't look anything like her father. As a matter of fact, she didn't look Cardassian at all. "I...Of course, Gul." He wanted to ask questions but knew this wasn't the appropriate time. "Tom will be on his best behavior, won't you?" He didn't even turn to look at his son this time.

Tom rolled his blue eyes. "Of course I will, father." He said, mockingly, as he stepped towards the girl. He stuck out his hand. "Tom Paris at your service." This was his way of showing that he didn't have anything against her since he figured she had better things to do than watch him while their fathers talked about whatever they were going to talk about.

"Rekelen Dal." Rekelen took the offered hand and shook it. "Do you fly, Mister Paris?" She asked, seriously, as she released his hand.

"Do _I_ fly?" Tom looked at her as if she had three heads. "I'm was only the best pilot in my entire class at Academy Prep." He bragged ignoring the daggers his father was shooting at him. "And call me Tom, everyone does."

"You'll have to excuse Tom, he hasn't grasped the concept of manners yet." Owen apologized for his sons lack of manners as he glared at the boy. "Bragging is unbecoming of a future Starfleet Officer, understood?" It was a subtle threat but a threat nonetheless.

Gul Dal dismissed the apology with a wave of his hand. "Nonsense. If the boy has skills, it's only natural that he feel pride in them. Rekelen is quite the pilot as well. Top in her piloting class since she was seven."

Tom's eyes grew large. "Really? You fly too?" Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

Rekelen nodded and a smile graced her before emotionless face. "I am an accomplished pilot. I even have my own shuttle. It was a gift from my father on my twelfth birthday." It was her turn to brag. She turned towards her father. "Perhaps you should show the Captain to his chambers? I'm sure Tom and I can find something to amuse ourselves with."

"Very well. Come along Captain." Gul Dal turned and left the transport station with the Captain trailing, slowly, behind him. "Do not worry, Captain. My daughter is perfectly capable of taking care of your son."

"Your own shuttle?" Tom thought he was falling in love. "Can I fly it sometime?"

"Of course." Rekelen breathed a sigh of relief when her father left with the Captain. She didn't like him and how he stared at her. "You're father apologized for your seemingly lack of manners but failed to do the same for himself. Is this common amongst your people?" She noted as she lead the boy out of the transport station and onto the street.

Tom was currently walking on cloud nine. "Yes." He answered honestly, already trusting the Gul's daughter. "He still views me as a child."

Rekelen stopped walking and turned to Tom. "He still views you as a child, how old are you?"

"I'm ten going to be eleven in a few months." Tom boasted. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." Was Rekelen's simple answer. "You are ten years old and your father still views you as a child? Is this common as well?" She started to walk again.

Tom nodded falling into step beside her. "I will be considered a child until I'm at least eighteen years old." He explained. "Isn't it the same here?"

Rekelen shook her head. "It is not. I have not been considered a child since I was ten, which is old enough to donate a molar to the state for identification."

"Really?" Tom found all this interesting. Learning about cultures at school wasn't his favorite subject but he was actually enjoying learning something about the Cardassians. "So...your father seems...nice."

"My father is a good man." Rekelen boasted as he lead the boy up a set of steps and into a dwelling just off the main street. "You will be staying with me while you are on Cardassia."

Tom looked around the interior of the apartment like structure. "You live here all by yourself?"

Rekelen looked around her modestly sized home. "I stay here while I attend school. When I am finished, I return to my fathers house."

"So...tell me about yourself." Tom flopped down on a nearby, what looked like a, sofa.

"You already know my name and age." Rekelen reminded him as she sat down beside him. "I am the daughter of Gul Jasad Dal and his first wife, Ulani. My brother, Joret, is of his second wife, Asha. I am the first to ever complete their advanced schooling before the age of nineteen thus making me the youngest and only female to ever be accepted toBa'dorah."

Tom, who was completely relaxed, rolled his head towards his new companion. "Ba'dorah? Is that like Starfleet Academy?"

Rekelen searched her memory for references to Starfleet Academy. "Ba'dorah is the Military Command Academy. It's the most prestigious but also the most harshest school you can attend. Up until last year, it had never accepted a female, I was the first and most likely the last." She was proud of this fact and let it show in her voice.

"Sounds...interesting." Tom was never fond of school but he got the sense that Cardassians valued education to the upmost degree.

"I brought honor to my father and my family." Was Rekelen's simple statement. "You will learn our ways while you are here." Her voice left no room for argument. Education was important to not only her but also her people and since Tom was her responsibility he would partake in what other boys his age were doing and learning. "Tell me about yourself."

Tom wanted to argue but thought better of it. His father told him to be on his best behavior so he'd go along with the idea...for now. "Well, you already met my father, Owen, he's on the fast track to becoming an Admiral, that's the only reason he accepted this mission. Um, my mother's name is Emily and I have two sisters, both older, Kathleen and Moira. Up until last week I attended Academy Prep." He learned closer to her. "I got kicked out because I stole the practice shuttle and flew it around San Francisco."

Rekelen raised her eyebrows. "Sounds...interesting." She purposely repeated his words from earlier. "Well then, Tom, think of this as your second chance at a top notch education. You can't get a better education anywhere else in the galaxy, including Earth."

"Can I ask you something?" Tom sat up straighter and shifted so he was facing her.

"Go ahead but I reserve the right not to answer." Rekelen said, cautiously.

Tom nodded. "Are you really Cardassian? I mean, I read up on Cardassians and you don't look like one." He said, bluntly, honestly.

Rekelen gave him a small smile, already having anticipated his question. "I am Cardassian." She shifted, turning towards him, their knees touching. "When I was small, my mother and I were traveling back from the Science Ministry, she was a Doctor and scientist, and there was an accident. My mother was killed instantly and when they tried to beam me out...something went wrong. When they finally got a lock and beamed me to safety, they discovered that all my Cardassian DNA, genes, etc, had been lost during transport." She explained. "My mothers father was human, if you were wondering. There was no way to reverse the damage so here I am."

"Was it hard for you? To fit in after that?" Tom asked, interested.

"No really. Everything had been so understanding and supportive of me and my family. I did feel like I had to prove myself in the beginning but..." Rekelen shrugged. "I got over it. I can do everything others my age, that look Cardassian, can do so that's all that matters."

Tom smiled feeling like he had just made a new friend that _didn't_ see him as a child. "I'm kinda hungry, got anything to eat around here?"

Rekelen nodded and headed for the kitchen area. "I'm a very good cook so stay where you are and I'll fit you something Cardassian." She turned towards him. "I'll make a Cardassian out of you before this is all over, that should really _thrill_ your father, yes?"

Laughing, Tom nodded. "Oh yeah. He'll be _thrilled_ to pieces and I can just image my mothers face." This time Rekelen joined him in laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm not going." Sixteen year old Tom, calmly, told his father as he stood in the middle of his housing unit on Cardassia Prime.

"Excuse me?" Owen looked up from the padd he was going over.

Tom frowned and crossed his arms over his uniform clad chest. "You heard me." He raised his head in defiance.

Owen laid his padd down and folded his hands on the table. "You're not going where, exactly?"

"Back to Earth." Tom's eyes were now flashing with anger. He hated it when his father treated him like a child.

"You're not going back to Earth?" Owen wanted to be clear as to what his son was throwing this tantrum over. "Don't be silly. Of course you're going back to Earth." He dismissed the boy and picked his padd back up, expecting his son to drop the subject.

Tom gritted his teeth at the dismissal. _How dare he?!_ "I said I'm_ not_ going back. You'd do well not to dismiss me." He threatened, his face devoid of all emotion.

Owen froze and looked away from his padd and directly at his son. "You're serious, aren't you?" He chuckled at the defiant look plastered on his son's, still, youthful face. "Don't you want to see your mother and sisters?" He asked.

"No." Was Tom's clipped answer. "I don't." He turned away from his father and stalked to the window. "This has been my home for six years now and you can't make me leave."

"You're home is on Earth, Tom." For the first time since Tom had stepped foot in the housing unit, Owen noticed what he was wearing. "Tom, where did you get that uniform?"

Tom snorted, rolling his eyes at his fathers stupidity. "Where do you think I got it?" He asked, snidely. "I got it from my instructors." He explained as if he was speaking to a small child. "Everyone who attends an Academy wears one. And this one happens to be from Ba'Digza."He pronounced the Cardassian name with ease.

Owen stood and crossed the room to where his son stood. He grabbed him by the arm and spun him around. "Ba'Digza?" He demanded, slowly becoming aware that he knew nothing about his sons time spent on Cardassia Prime.

"Ba'Digza is the Military Academy for pilots." Tom continued to explain, taking pleasure in talking down to his father. "I've attending for three years." He shrugged out of his fathers grip and moved away from him.

"Three years?" Owen felt a headache forming and resisted the urge to rub his temples. "You've been attending a Cardassian Military Academy?" He needed clarification as to what he was hearing.

Tom smirked and dismissed the question with a lazy wave of his hand. "Of course." It gave him pleasure to see his father so clearly baffled. "You think I would continue to study with that moron of a tutor you got for me?" He asked with a sneer. "He was nothing more than a pathetic human." He spat.

Owen took a step back at the venom in his sons words. "Tom!" He had never seen his son like this before. "Think before you speak, boy. You are human!"

"Boy?!" Tom growled. "That is all you ever see when you look at me! I am not a boy anymore! In three years I will be old enough for military service and two years after that, if everything goes well, I will become a pilot." He said, proudly. "If you were any kind of a father, you'd take pride in the fact that I will not disgrace our family!"

"Military service? Tom, you are _not_ a Cardassian and you should thank the heavens for that." Owen insisted. "No son of mine will become a Cardassian lackey! You will return to Earth with me and when the time comes, enter Starfleet Academy." His voice left no room for argument.

Tom held his ground, refusing to back down. "I will not." He spoke slowly to keep his anger in check. Unlike his peers, he was having trouble masking his emotions, anger in particular, but he was getting better at it and with time would be on the same level as the other boys his age. "This is my home. I have friends here and a chance at a future. A _good _future." He now switched to logic, trying to get his father to concede. "This is where I belong. Why can't you see that?"

Owen felt his own temper rising. Why wouldn't the boy just let this go? "You are a human, Tom. You really think you have a chance in the Cardassian Military? They'd sooner kill you than look at you."

"Are you deaf? They've already accepted me!" Tom gritted out then took a deep breath, pushing his anger down behind a mental wall. "I will not leave and you can't make me." His statement was meant to be final.

"You will and oh yes I can, young man." Owen turned and moved back to the table. "You are still my son and a citizen of the UFP, so I can hog tie you and carry you onto the transport and there isn't a thing you can do about it."

"That's where you are wrong, Captain Paris." Gul Dal stepped into the room. "I never knew you disliked us so much, Captain." His voice was calm. "In light of this new...information...I must ask you to leave, immediately."

Owen froze. "Six years of talks down the drain because of an overheard, private, conversation?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Gul Dal choose not to answer the question. Instead, he focused his attention on Tom. "I see you have informed your father of your desire to remain here."

Tom nodded. "I have, Gul." He answered, respectfully. "He refuses to honor my wishes."

"Shame." Gul Dal turned loathing eyes on the Captain. "If he were my son, I would be proud of the honor he has brought to his name and the name of his family." He placed his hands behind his back. "When my superiors first told me that I was to be in charge of the talks with the Federation, I have my doubts. I, like so many Cardassians, was brought up to dislike Starfleet and humans in general. But I had no choice but to abide by their orders. Now, they've left it up to me to decide whether or not these talks have been fruitful and should continue. I came here to ask you to leave and after hearing what I have heard, I am comforted that I have made the right decision." He was silent for a moment, letting the Captain absorb his news. "But, under our laws, I can not let you talk young Thomas with you."

"What!" Owen was outraged. Six years, six long and tedious years, down the toilet because his son couldn't act his age for once in his life. "What does Cardassian laws have to do with _my_ son?"

Gul Dal observed Owen's increasing temper with calm indifference and was glad to see the boy doing the same. He was making remarkable progress. "Simple, really. Since our talks have ceased, I cannot allow you to remove one of our citizens. Doing so would be an act of war. Besides, he is promised to my daughter."

Owen turned angry eyes on his son. "Citizen?! Promised to his daughter?!" He demanded and grabbed the boy, shaking him. "What have you done?"

Clearing his throat, Gul Dal interrupted Owen's tirade. "For his twelfth birthday, I offered him Cardassian citizenship along with a place at Ba'Digza when he turned thirteen. If you had been there, you would have known. And on his fifteenth birthday my daughter chose him as her mate and he accepted. Again, if you had been there, you have known." He stated, matter-of-factly. He didn't even flinch when the doors behind him opened and a security detail appeared. "Escort Captain Paris to the transport station and make sure he leaves the planet. If he gives you any trouble...shoot him." He moved his eyes from the elder Paris to the younger. "Come along, Thomas, Rekelen is waiting for you." He turned and left.

"As you wish, Gul." Tom flashed his father a satisfied smirk before following after the Gul. He stopped at the door and turned, slightly. "You have made not only an enemy with the Cardassians but me as well. Be sure to give your wife and daughters my regards." With that he was gone.

"What in the world just happened?" Owen asked himself as he was, roughly, escorted to the transporter station. As the familiar tingle of the transport beam surrounded him, he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. His son was marrying, or at least that is what he figured, the daughter of Gul Dal and had become a Cardassian in every way but his appearance. As he rematerialized on his ship, it was always in orbit, he knew he probably wasn't going to see Tom again, at least not on friendly terms.


	4. Chapter 4

"You wished to speak to me, father?" Rekelen asked as she stood, at attention, before her fathers desk.

The newly promoted Jagul Dal motioned for his daughter to take a seat. "We have intercepted several comminations between Starfleet and their fleet." He was silent for a moment, letting his news sink in. "They are heading for Cardassia."

Rekelen frowned. "Why? We haven't had contact with Starfleet for nearly five years."

Jagul Dal spun in his chair to look out his small window. "It would seem that we have a spy within our ranks, Gul Paris."

"And Central Command thinks my husband is the spy?" Rekelen's jaw tightened in anger. This wasn't the first time Tom had been accused of helping the very people he turned against. She was getting tired of defending him when he was just as loyal to the Cardassian people as any Cardassian was.

"Actually, no. We have no doubt that your husband is loyal to our people, he has proven himself numerous times. We believe that there is another, perhaps a Starfleet officer posing as one of us, feeding intel to them. Whoever this person is, he is good. We haven't, thus far, been able to find out his identity." Jagul Dal explained.

Rekelen's frown deepened. Having a spy, especially an unknown one, within their government was not a good thing. "Was does this have to do with me?"

Jagul Dal spun his chair back around to face his daughter. "Central Command wishes you to take a ship out and find out all that you can."

"Tom, is he permitted to accompany me?" Rekelen wanted to know as she mentally started making plans for her departure.

"Of course. You're going to need the best pilot if things get...complicated. Do not expect them to act with honor, daughter. Starfleet is full of snakes just waiting to strike." Jagul Dal warned.

Rekelen nodded and stood. "As you wish, Jagul Dal. I will be ready to depart within the hour." She spun on her heels and started for the door.

Jagul Dal felt a sense of pride when his daughter so readily accepted the assignment. "I will see to it that Zarale is cared for while you are away." He knew that would take a great load off her mind. "Leave him with Asha."

"I will drop him off on my way to the ship." Rekelen acknowledged as she left his office and waved her way out of Central Command. She was glad that her father was comfortable with his new assignment. She didn't know why the

Obsidian Order wanted him in Central Command and it wasn't her place to ask. All she could do was follow her orders. As she walked down the street, their home wasn't far from Central Command, her thoughts shifted to her family. This was a dangerous mission and there was a real likely hood that both she and Tom would be killed before it's completion. This caused her pause. Her father would see to it that Zarale was cared for in the event that both she and Tom were killed. Zarale would still be awarded the advantages that being her son afforded and that's all that mattered to her. "Tom?" She called out once she entered their home.

"In here!" Tom Paris yelled out as he finished dressing their two year old son. "He's being a little spitfire today." He said with a smile as he picked the blonde haired toddler up and cuddled him. "So what are you doing here, not that were not glad to see you?"

Rekelen entered the nursery. "We have a mission. Starfleet has sent a fleet, I don't know how many ships, to Cardassia. We have to find out all that we can and if we can...stop them." Yes, she had read between the lines in what her father had told her. That's why she was so focused on what would happened to Zarale upon their deaths.

Tom's lighthearted demeanor fade and he nodded in acceptance. "When do we leave?" He questioned as he sat Zarale down on the floor and began to gather some of things.

"Within the hour." Rekelen told him as she helped him pack a bag for their child.

"Alright." Tom placed the packed bag down on a nearby chair then wrapped his arms around his wife of four years. "You'll be careful, right? I know you have to be the big bad Gul and all but..." He placed a hand on her slightly rounded abdomen, that within a few months would be extended with their second child, a girl.

Rekelen placed a hand over her husbands. "I'll be as careful as I can." Her voice held promise. "Come on then. We have a fleet to destroy." She reached down and picked her son up then left the room.

Tom grabbed the packed bag and followed after Rekelen. Not once in his life did he regret staying on Cardassia. This was his home, his family was here, and his life was here. And not even now, when he could surely die, at the young age of twenty-one, in service to his people, did he regret that choice.


	5. Chapter 5

"We're detecting a ship approaching our position, Admiral." Captain Fedora Caspian informed the Admiral.

"One of ours?" Admiral Owen Paris questioned as he shifted in his chair to look at the young Captain.

"Negative, Sir." Lieutenant Commander Yuri Ramos, Chief Tactical Officer onboard the U.S.S. Fairmount, answered as he scanned over his console. "It's Cardassian." He looked up sharply.

Owen felt his jaw clench. It was too early to be discovered. They were still eight hours away from Cardassia Prime. "How the hell did they know where we're at?" He demanded to know as he jumped to his feet.

Lieutenant Commander Ramos looked down at his console. "We're being hailed. Should I put it on screen, Ma'am?" He asked his Captain.

Captain Caspian nodded her head as she stood, tugging down her uniform top in the process. "Go ahead." She waited for the stars to fade on the view screen. "This is Captain Caspian of the U.S.S. Fairmount, who am I speaking with?" She had to fight to hide her surprise when she saw the figure that appeared on the view screen. "My God." It slipped out before she could stop it. She was staring at another human instead of a grey skinned Cardassian.

"This is Gul Paris of the Ranaghat, why have you crossed into Cardassian space?" Rekelen shifted in her chair.

"I wasn't aware that this was Cardassian space." Captain Caspian shot a look to the Admiral who was standing just off to her left. 'Gul Paris?' She mouthed towards him.

Rekelen frowned. "I highly doubt that this was an innocent mistake on your part. Our scans have detected twenty other ships holding position several light years from here. Now why have you crossed into our space?" She demanded to know.

Captain Caspian felt the situation slowing slipping from her control. She hadn't been informed of the nature of their mission and now she had a bad feeling about it. "I can assure you that we were not aware that Cardassia claimed this part of space." Which was a lie, Starfleet had detailed maps of all regions of space claimed by the Cardassians, thanks to the spy they had deep within their government.

"Lies!" Rekelen hissed in anger then her eyes darted to the older man standing beside the obvious Captain. "It's been awhile, Captain Paris." She then glanced towards her husband who locked eyes with her when she mentioned his father.

"It's Admiral now." Owen stepped closer to the Captain. "You're looking well, Rekelen." It was an insult to call her by anything other than her rank and he knew it.

Rekelen looked away from Tom and back to the screen. "Admiral...I suppose you think you deserved the promotion?" She dismissed his insult with one of her own.

Owen frowned and forced himself to straighten up to his full height, which was meant to look threatening. "I hope time has been good to your family?"

"It has, _Owen_." Rekelen knew what he was doing and she was willing to go along with his game for the time being because she knew in the end it would be her that would be victorious. "My father is in good health as is my son."

"Glad to here it." Owen stiffened, slightly, at the mention of her son. Before he could say anything else Rekelen was speaking again.

Rekelen felt herself relaxing. "You have not asked about _your _son, Owen." She was pleased to note that the Captain of the ship looked surprised. "Didn't he tell you before he brought you into Cardassian space?"

"Tell us what?" Captain Caspian wanted to know as she looked towards the silent Admiral who didn't appear to be forthcoming with the answer.

"Perhaps we should talk, face to face?" Rekelen suggested. "I will beam to your ship, prepare to receive me." She ended the communication, stood, motioned for Tom to join her, and left the bridge of her ship, headed for the transporter room.

Captain Caspian had half a second to react and she ordered security to the transporter room to receive and escort their arriving guests to the conference room. "What's she talking about, Admiral? What does your son have to do with this? What revenge? And why does a Cardassian Gul have your last name?" She needed to know everything before they had a full scale war on their hands.

Owen turned cool eyes on the Captain. "That is not your concern, Captain. Your only concern is getting this fleet to Cardassia so do whatever you must to make that happen, is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Captain Caspian replied, stiffly, as the doors to the bridge swished open to reveal the woman she had been previously talking to, a human male dressed in a Cardassian uniform, similar to the womans, and two Cardassian, what she figured to be, security guards. "This way, please." She motioned towards the conference room and once they were all inside, she motioned for them to sit.

Rekelen looked around the room and a memory tugged at the back of her mind. Pushing it aside, she focused on the Captain. "I wish I could say that it was an honor to meet you but considering the situation..."

Captain Caspian nodded in understanding. "I have to admit that I'm confused. We've been taught that Cardassians look like, well, them." She motioned towards the two security guards that had declined to sit.

"I can understand your confusion. I, like my security detail, am Cardassian. Needless to say there was an accident when I was a child and what I look like now is the end result." Rekelen glanced at Tom who was sitting, quietly, beside her. "My pilot is human."

"Human?" Captain Caspian turned her attention to the attractive young man. "Is he a prisoner, then?" She asked, tentatively.

Rekelen stared at the Captain, blankly. "Of course not, he is Cardassian."

Captain Caspian was confused now. "But you just said that he's human not Cardassian."

"I did." Rekelen acknowledged. "He was given citizenship when he was twelve." Seeing the Captains confusion, she explained. "His father was...stationed...on Cardassia for the peace talks. He was asked to leave after six years but his son stayed." She motioned towards Tom. "I believe you know his father, your Admiral Paris?"


	6. Chapter 6

"That's impossible." Captain Caspian was stunned by the news and her brown eyes quickly darted to the blonde haired young man sitting by the Gul's side. "This is some kind of trick." She whispered.

Rekelen blinked and tilted her head to the side. "No trick. You may test his blood if you wish. I will wait." She was in no hurry because as long as she was on the ship they wouldn't move further into Cardassian space.

Captain Caspian nodded, mutely, then motioned for the young man to follow her. She lead him through the Fairmount's corridors before ending up in sickbay. "I need a full blood work up, Doctor." She ordered as soon as they were inside.

Doctor Bernard Rothesay didn't even blink as he set to work carrying out the Captain's order. Once he had his blood sample, he retreated into his office to analyze it.

"Nice ship." Tom spoke, for the first time, since beaming onboard. "New?"

Clearing her throat, Captain Caspian nodded. "Just out of dry dock." She took a moment to observe Tom. She had to admit that he bore a striking resemblance to the Admiral. "If this is suppose to be a trick let me be the first to tell you, the Admiral's son is dead."

Tom didn't even blink at the declaration. "Really? May I ask how I died?"

Captain Caspian paused at his words but spoke after a moment. "He was killed in an attack by the Cardassians. The then Captain Paris decided that peace with the Cardassians was impossible. So after six long years he packed up and was headed back to Earth when his ship was attacked. Young Thomas was killed when the section of the ship containing his quarters was blown away. The Admiral hasn't been the same ever since."

"And Starfleet actually believed that?" Tom snorted, breaking his calm demeanor.

"There was nothing to suggest that Admiral Paris' recount of the events was false. The ship _was_ badly damaged when she limped into space dock." Captain Caspian explained. "And the Admiral's son was nowhere to be found."

Tom rolled his eyes. "That's because I had chosen to stayed behind even before the Cardassians _asked_ my father to leave. He was escorted to the transport station where he was then allowed to beam to his ship. After that..." He shrugged. "My people did not attack his ship, that I am certain of."

Captain Caspian didn't say anything else until the Doctor reappeared with the results. She took the offered padd and scanned over the data. "Are you certain, Doctor?"

"Positive, Captain. I ran the scan twice just to be sure." Doctor Rothesay told her before returning to his office.

"So have I risen from the dead?" Tom asked, curious.

"Why would your father lie?" Captain Caspian asked instead of answering his question.

Tom slid off the bio-bed and rested his back against it. "Because his pride and ego was wounded. Not only did his only son choose to remain with people he viewed as nothing more than barbarians, I'm betting, when he was asked to leave, he saw his promotion slipping away as well. He had spent six years on Cardassia and had nothing to show for it. So he made up a story that would leave him smelling like Edosian Orchid."

Captain Caspian frowned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "So you really aren't a prisoner? A servant to the Gul?"

"Nope and I've never been mistreated by them either." Tom said complete honesty.

"The Gul seems rather fond of you..." Captain Caspian trailed off hoping he understood her unsaid question.

Tom chuckled then grinned. "Nor am I used perversely. Well...except when she asks nicely."

Captain Caspian didn't know what to say to that except. "Explain." She felt a need to protect this young man maybe because she had a brother around his age.

"Rekelen is my wife, my mate, in every sense. So I sure hope she's _fond _of me because if she wasn't...I wouldn't want to explain to the children that their mother despises their father." Tom explained.

"Married?" Captain Caspian felt that they were in over their head because things kept getting more and more complicated. "Children?"

Tom nodded enthusiastically, he was proud to be a father. In a quick motion he removed a picture from his uniform pocket and handed it to the Captain. "Our son, Zarale, is two."

Captain Caspian took the picture and gazed down at it. The little boy looking at the camera was clearly human. He had his fathers blonde hair and his mothers blue/grey eyes. "You said children?" She said looking up and passing the picture back.

"We're expecting a child, a girl, in a couple of months." Tom told her, proudly. "She'll have her mothers beauty." He said with confidence as he tucked the picture back into his pocket. "That's why we can't let this invasion happen." His mood suddenly became serious. "Let me be the first to tell you that we will die as long as we take this attack force with us."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, Mister Paris." Captain Caspian had a new determination about her. She wasn't about to lead her ship and crew into a battle that was based on one mans revenge. And it wasn't just her ship and crew at stake, there was twenty other ships with full crew compliments counting on her. "Lets head back before our wife takes offense. We have a lot to talk about." She lead him out of sickbay and back to the conference room. A lot, indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

But talk wasn't something that was meant to be because when they reached the conference room, they were promptly escorted to the brig, where the others were already being held.

Tom looked around the cramped brig cell then folded his arms over his chest. "This is cozy." He stated dryly. "I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?" He asked his wife, fondly.

Rekelen rolled her eyes. "I can assure you that this was _not_ my fault, this time anyways. As soon and you and the good Captain left for sickbay, we were beamed here. We went to warp a minute later." She leaned back against the wall behind the bench she was sitting on.

Captain Caspian frowned and moved towards the force field. "Lieutenant Briggs, what is the meaning of this?" She asked the tall, thin, black man sitting behind the monitor in the center of the room.

"Admiral Paris ordered it, ma'am. He said that you had been compromised." Lieutenant Tyrone Briggs explained. "I truly am sorry, ma'am. But I'm not suppose to be talking to you." He then turned his attention back to the monitor.

"Surprise. Surprise." Tom mumbled as he joined his wife on the bench. "What now?"

"War, I would imagine." Rekelen turned cool grey eyes, the blue had faded, on the Captain. "Your fleet will be destroyed before it reaches Cardassia. Scout ships were deployed as soon as we got the intel. Troop ships soon after that. They will engage your fleet then head for Earth. We do not take kindly to threats, Captain."

"Can it be stopped?" Captain Caspian asked, heart racing. When she got out of here she was going to personally kick Admiral Paris out the nearest airlock.

Rekelen mulled the question over. "Perhaps but I can not do anything locked in here." She frowned and stood then moved around the cell looking for a way out. Once she completed two complete circles she motioned to her security detail to take up positions on either side of the force field then another nod told them to get ready. "I will apologize in advance for this, Captain." She whispered then grabbed Captain Caspian and slammed her into the wall, taking out her build up frustration on the other woman. When she thought she had done a thorough job of bloodying her up, she turned towards the stunned security guard standing just outside the force field. "I will kill her, tunka."

Lieutenant Briggs didn't hesitate another moment to lower the force field and rush to his Captain's aid but in his haste he had forgotten about the two Cardassian guards and was unconscious before he even hit the floor.

"Can she walk?" Rekelen asked Tom, who was kneeling beside the bloody Captain.

Tom nodded and helped Captain Caspian to her feet. "There's more blood than real damage." He informed Rekelen as he help the Captain leave the brig.

Captain Caspian, once she got over the shock, was livid to say the least. "What the hell was that?" She demanded to know as she touched her already swallowing face.

Rekelen blinked. "That was me taking advantage of a weakness all humans have, especially human males." She sighed at the blank look she was receiving. "Human males always think that they must rush to the aid of females. Even through I'm reasonably certain that you could have held your own against me if I had not taken you by surprise." She took the unconscious Lieutenant's phaser and comm badge then motioned for him to be placed inside the brig where she then turned on the force field, just in case he woke up and felt the need to play hero again. "Shall we take your ship back and stop your people from being wiped from existence?" She handed the Captain the phaser then lead the small party out of the brig and out into the corridor. "I imagine Owen has been planning his revenge for awhile now. It would take time to lobby this much support for a unjustifiable attack that would surely kill more woman and children than soldiers."

"Why's that? Why more woman and children than soldiers?" Captain Caspian lead them through the corridors and towards the bridge.

It wasn't Rekelen that answered the question but rather Tom. "Because once you reach nineteen you enter into military service. You're either assigned to a ship or one of our colonies for further training. Those left on the planet are either waiting to be deployed or have finished their service and have entered into other fields. And right now since our fleet is on alert...not many active soldiers are left on the ground." He explained, grimly.

Captain Caspian paused and turned to look at Tom. "He's planning on committing genocide." She whispered in horror.

Tom nodded. "Apparently in his mind, killing as many of my people as possible will solve all his problems. He's crazy." He paused a moment as entered the Jeffries tubes. "You told me all the official stuff regarding him. I remember the Starfleet grapevine, even as a child I heard things at school, so what happened to him unofficially when he got back to Earth?"

"His wife blamed him for Tom...your...death. I think it was the promotion that finally pushed her over the edge. Two days after he became Admiral she filed for divorce and moved out. I don't think he's seen his daughters since then either. A man with nothing to lose is a dangerous man indeed." Captain Caspian mumbled as she continued to climb through the tubes heading for the bridge. "You know his story so what's yours? Why did you decide to stay?"

"I was ten when he dragged me along. I had just been kicked out of Academy Prep and I think he was too ashamed to leave me on Earth. So he decided that my _punishment_ was to be exiled away from everything I knew. I think he was trying to break me but...things didn't turn out like he planned." Tom grunted as he pulled himself out of one tube and into another. "Rekelen was sixteen at the time and the Gul that my father was meeting with was her father so it was her duty to entertain me. I don't think I saw my father for the first six months and I don't think he really remembered I was there. After that he hired a Starfleet tutor for me to keep up with my studies but Rekelen had already taken care of my lessons; I was three months into my studies with a Cardassian instructor so I fired the tutor my father got me and went on about my life. He made frequent trips back to Earth to report on how the talks were progressing and he never asked me to go along and I never wanted to. The more I learned about the Cardassian people the more they intrigued me. So as I drifted away from my father I was embraced by Gul Dal, Rekelen's father, who had time for me, regardless of his very busy schedule. I saw my father a handful of times as months turned into years. I embraced the Cardassian culture and for my twelfth birthday Gul Dal offered me citizenship, which I took, and a place at Ba'Digza when I turned thirteen, which I also took. When I started attending a school for what I loved...I wasn't going to give it up. So when my father tried to force me to return when I was sixteen, old enough for Starfleet Academy you see, I refused. He wasn't too happy with me, especially when he found out that I was legally a Cardassian citizen attending a Cardassian military school for pilots, and promised to the Gul's daughter, and in his anger left lose what he really thought about the Cardassian people. Gul Dal happened to hear him and asked him to leave but he couldn't take me without starting a war. You know more about what happened after that than I do. Let's just say that my life on Cardassia was ten times better than my life back on Earth."

Captain Caspian blinked and shook her head. "Sounds like you found your place in the world. My father wasn't around much either and my mother left shortly after my baby brother, Fedor, was born. "I guess that's the life of a Starfleet brat, aye?" She stopped and entered a code in the panel in front of her then growled when it didn't work. "This leads to the bridge but he has it sealed."

"Let me try." Rekelen, who had been mostly quiet during their crawl, moved passed her husband and came to a stop beside the Captain. She typed in an override code and smirked when it opened partway. "You just have to know how to bribe them." She took hold of one side and pulled it open. She stuck her head and looked around. The bridge was empty so that meant that Admiral Paris was either in the Ready Room or had discovered their escape and was looking for them. He must have also relieved the bridge crew of their posts, arrogent enough to think he could run a starship all by himself.

"You know a lot about Starfleet technology, Gul, why is that?" Captain Caspian wanted to know.

Rekelen blinked and crawled out, stretching. "It's in my blood." Was her cryptic answer. "Tom, see if you can get this bucket of bolts turned around or at least get me a channel open to the rest of the fleet. I don't know about you but this is _not _a good day to die."


	8. Chapter 8

Rekelen paced the length of the bridge as she waited for Tom to complete his task. She, like her Cardassian counterparts, was a master of her emotions but right now her patience was wearing thing. "Kell, give Tom a hand. Brun, see if you can locate the crew."

Captain Caspian watched as the Gul's carefully crafted calmness began to waver. "What can I do to help?" She moved away from the station she had been occupying when one of the Cardassian guards, the one called Brun, stepped up to do as the Gul instructed. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but find it odd that these Cardassians, especially the Gul, had an extensive understanding of Starfleet technology. She jumped when the guard spoke for the first time since arriving on the ship. His words were strange to her since the computer had no way of translating the, before now, unknown language.

"How is that possible?" Rekelen stopped her pacing and joined Brun to double check his sensor date. "There are no lifesigns on board besides those here on the bridge and our friend in the brig." She translated for the confused human Captain as her fingers flew over the console in practiced ease. "Transport log shows that eighty-three crewmen were beamed off this ship onto another approximately one hours ago. How you doing, Tom?"

Tom's face was set in a scowl as his fingers danced across the helm. "Doing the best I can." He slammed his fist down on the shinny surface. "The course is locked and encrypted. It would take me hours to decrypt it, if I even could."

"What our heading, Mister Paris?" Captain Caspian asked as she moved to stand beside the young man.

"We're still on course for Cardassia. I guess he doesn't want us to miss the_ big_ show." Tom grumbled, angrily, then said something in Cardassian to the guard kneeled down beside him working inside an open panel.

Rekelen sighed, this was getting old, fast. "Let me try." Two minutes later she was laying on her back on the floor with her hands buried inside the helm console. "How old is this ship, Captain?" She asked since some of the components didn't look familiar.

Captain Caspian crouched down beside the Gul's legs. "We left dry dock two days ago. We're _suppose _to be on our shakedown assignment."

"This your first command?" Rekelen asked as she continued to work.

"Second, actually. My first command was a science vessel." Captain Caspian tried to peer inside the console but couldn't see anything past the Gul's small form. "To be perfectly honest with you, I'm a scientist not a Captain. I still don't know how I got a command in the first place."

Rekelen grunted in response. "Starfleet works in mysterious ways." This was her second cryptic reply. Suddenly a spark was followed by a hissed Cardassian curse and the young Gul pulled herself out from under the console. Her right hand and right side of her face was covered in burns and soon the smell of burnt flesh filled the bridge before the environmental system took care of it.

Tom jumped into action. "What happened?" He moved over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'm fine." Rekelen winced in pain but only once. "There should be something in your medical bay to treat burns, correct?"

Captain Caspian nodded, mutely. "The EMH should be able to patch you up. Just tell the computer to activate it."

Rekelen started towards the turbolift with Tom's assistance. "EMH?" She stopped before stepping in. "You stay here, Tom. I'll be alright."

"Emergency Medical Hologram. A holo-Doctor." Captain Caspian explained. "It's something new. Only a handful of a the newer ships have them installed."

Frowning, Tom nodded and moved back to the helm. He wasn't too happy about letting Rekelen go alone but she could take care of herself.

"Ah, I see." Rekelen stepped into the turbolift. "Try to get weapons on line." The doors closed. "Sickbay." She leaned heavily against the wall until the doors opened again then she made her way to sickbay. "Computer activate EMH."

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency." The EMH, a perfect likeness of Doctor Zimmerman, stated as he appeared. "What happened?" He rushed over to his new patient and helped her onto one of the four biobeds then ran his ever handy tricorder over her wounds. "You have second degree burns to your face and hand. It going to take several treatments to heal the damage." He traded the tricorder for the dermal regenerator which he ran over the burns. "How'd it happen?"

Rekelen leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "Helm exploded." She rolled her eyes at the chiding look he was sending her. "I needed a good reason to come to sickbay."

The Doctor frowned. "A good reason? You couldn't have twisted your ankle instead of frying off perfectly good skin?"

"I saw an opportunity and took it, Doctor." Rekelen tried to sit up only to be pushed back down. "I should tell you that there has been a change in plans."

"I figured as much." The Doctor said. "Care to fill me in, we've got plenty of time?"

Rekelen fought the urge to roll her eyes again. "Well, the good news is that this ship is headed for Cardassia, the bad news is that it isn't alone. Twenty others Starfleet ships are on a course to Cardassia...it's an attack fleet."

The Doctor paused what he was doing to stare at the young woman that had given him consciousness. "Attack fleet? I didn't know we were at war with the Federation but then again I'm _always_ the last to know."

"We're _not_ at war with anybody, Doctor. This attack is the work of _Admiral _Paris. He's out for revenge for the humiliation we apparently caused him five years ago. We're currently trapped aboard this ship as nothing more than witnesses to the carnage he's planning. I was sent here to gather intel on the attack but things didn't go as planned. So we either get control of this ship or we die when our own attack fleet intercepts us."

"Well, I frankly don't want to die here. I've spent the last three months onboard this ship as nothing more than a mindless computer program. Humans are quite cruel when they're bored." He intoned, dryly. "I spent countless hours doing their bidding acting like nothing more than a good EMH and..." He stopped his rant when the dermal regenerator beeped. "Ah, all done." He laid the instrument aside and helped her sit up.

Rekelen rubbed her newly restored skin on her face. "I'm well aware of the sacrificers you've made, Doctor. And I have no intentions of dying here. Can you interface with the computer and at least get us communications? If anyone knows this computer, it's you."

The Doctor puffed up at the compliment. "Well, I do know my way around circuits...I'll be right back." He shimmered and disappeared.

"Ah, how they grow." Rekelen could remember when the Doctor was nothing more than a stolen computer program purchased from the Ferengi. He had no personality or consciousness at all. All the top scientists tried to rewrite his program, to make him more useful, but when all of them failed, they were going to take him apart, that is until Gul Dal stepped in and personally reassigned the project to his brilliant daughter who had a knack for Starfleet technology. Within a year the EMH, or Doctor, was much more than his creator could have ever imagined. He was the perfect spy.

Reappearing, the Doctor had a smug look on his face. "Communications is all yours, Gul. I also took the liberty of imputing new command codes. The ship is yours, _Captain_." He inclined his head.

Rekelen nodded, finally something was going right. "Thank you, Doctor."

Captain Caspian blinked as she walked into sickbay. "I don't think I ever heard anyone thank an EMH before."

The Doctor turned his head sharply to look at the newcomer. "That's because humans have no manners." He snapped and crossed his arms over his teal topped uniform.

"Whoa!" Captain Caspian held up her hands and took a step back. "Are you suppose to be able to say that?" She questioned then looked to the Gul. "Good as new?"

"Yeah, the Doctor here is very good at what he does." Rekelen praised then shot the Doctor a look that clearly said _shut up!_ "Communications is online?"

Captain Caspian nodded then paused. "How'd you know that? They just came online ten minutes ago."

Rekelen slid off the biobed. "I have my ways." She reached inside her uniform top and pulled out a small object in which she slapped onto the Doctors arm. "Shall we return to the bridge?"

A look of pure delight crossed the Doctors face and nodded. "Lead the way!" He motioned towards the doors.

"He can't come with us, he's a compute program confined to sickbay." Captain Caspian pointed out.

"Don't be silly." Rekelen waved off her argument then lead the way out of sickbay and into the turbolift.

The Doctor followed the Gul with a skip in his step. He was _finally _able to leave the prison called sickbay.

Captain Caspian was confused. From what she had been told by the engineers, the EMH couldn't leave sickbay because there was no holo emitters installed anywhere else on the ship. But here he was out of sickbay. "Bridge." She ordered the turbolift once they were all inside. She was the first out when they arrived.

Tom looked up from the helm and large smile spread across his face. "Doc!"

Rekelen also smiled at the happiness in her husbands voice. "Open a channel to the other ships, Tom. It's time we put a end to this."

"Wait, you know the EMH?" Captain Caspian was very confused at this point.

Nodding, Tom used his console to open a channel to the other ships. "The Doc and I are old friends."

"This is Gul Paris onboard the Fairmount, change course and head back to Earth. I repeat, head back to Earth." Rekelen waited but only silence greeted her. Alright, Admiral Paris, you want to play dirty, so be it." She moved to the Captain's chair and sat down. "If you do no turn back now, you will be destroyed." Again only silence greeted her words. "Admiral Paris is a war criminal and if he is not turned over to me within the next ten minutes I will open fire." She motioned for the comm to be closed. "Have you ever heard of Operation Redbird, Captain?" She asked the silent Captain standing at her side.

Captain Caspian tilted her head to the side then shook her head. "I've never heard of it, should I have?"

Rekelen nodded, it was the answer she knew she'd get. "Have you ever heard of Admiral Edward Janeway?"

"Admiral Janeway? Of course, who hasn't? He was declared missing twenty-two years ago. He was on some kind of secret mission when his scuttle disappeared." Captain Caspian explained from memory.

"Admiral Janeway didn't disappear twenty-two years, Captain, he died when his shuttle was shot down by the very people sent to help him." It was Rekelen's turn to explain. "How do I know this?" She knew what the Captain's next question was going to be. "The shuttle crashed on Cardassia, ironically that's where he was heading. A plasma storm damage the shuttle before he reached the planet and he was forced to sent out a distress call. A ship answered, the Finland to be exact, Captain Paris' ship. By the time Owen Paris got through with the shuttle, it was a miracle that anyone was alive when it crashed. Two soldiers were sent to investigate the crash, Jasad Dal, my father, and his brother, Jorek."

Captain Caspian stiffened as she drew an assumption to where the explanation was heading. "You're saying that Admiral Janeway was murdered and that Starfleet covered it up? Why would they do that and why do you care?"

Rekelen said nothing for several minutes as she stared at the view screen and the stars beyond. "That's exactly what I'm saying. I have proof and I had hoped to present it to the Federation council, that is, until the man in question decided to use my people for target practice." She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder and gave the Doctor a grateful look. "Why do I care?" Again she fell silent. "I care because Janeway didn't deserve to die like that." She whispered and fought back twenty-two years worth of tears. "When Jasad and Jorek found the shuttle, it was nothing more than a mangled mess. But a noise drew their attention and they started to dig through the charred debris. They found Janeway, barely alive, and when they went to pull him away from what remained of the shuttle, they found that he was wrapped around a child. He lived long enough to get a promise from my father. A promise that he'd take care of the little girl and protect her because he knew that Owen Paris would not stop until every occupant onboard that shuttle was dead. Kathryn was five." She ran a hand through her auburn hair.

"He had his daughter with him?" Captain Caspian asked but it explained a lot. "She's alive?" That part didn't sink in right away. She could remember the imagines of the grieving widow and her one year old daughter, Phoebe. Shortly after the Admirals death, it was reported that the eldest child of the Janeways had drown just two days before her fathers death. So that had been a cover up too? "You said you had proof?" She couldn't believe that just this morning she was eating breakfast and chatting with her crew about their next mission.

Tom spun around in his chair, his face set in a hard scowl. "She doesn't just have proof, Captain, she _is_ the proof."

Captain Caspian gasped and stared at the young man before turning her attention to the Gul. "You're Admiral Janeways daughter? Kathryn?"

"I was." Rekelen acknowledged. "I've been Rekelen since the day I was found and I don't intend to change that. My father risked everything to keep his promise to the dying Admiral. When he discovered who Starfleet was sending to conduct the peace talks, he decided to do everything in his power to avenge the wrong that had been committed again me, _his_ daughter. He had hoped to just kill him but, sadly, things don't always work out how you plan them."

"I don't believe this." Captain Caspian whispered and leaned, heavily, against the Captain's chair. "Why?"

Rekelen gave the Captain a sad smile. "Why? That's easy to answer; Project Helix. A select group of Starfleet elite who's wives were pregnant were asked to participate in a study on genetics, or so they were told. The unborn fetus' were studied and the mothers were given a variety of _vitamins_ to take to correct genetic _abnormalities _discovered during the course of the study. No one would know what really happened until it was too late. I'm assuming you've studied Augments?" At her nod, she continued. "There was no abnormalities in any of the babies. The vitamins were part of a genetic experiment. Starfleet was trying to create a new generation of Augments. Admiral Janeway discovered what had happened when I contracted a new strain of flu and almost died. The Doctors ran tests and discovered my altered genes. He contacted Owen with the news, they were friends and his wife was in the study as well, but he already knew. Captain Paris knew full well what was going on and when he found out that his friend had the first perfect Augment...it didn't sit well with him. Neither of his daughters showed any special abilities so he already thought of himself as a failure, I guess. _He_ told the scientists involved with Project Helix about me. They, of course, wanted to study me and train me to use my special abilities for the good of Starfleet. The Admiral wouldn't give me up, even when he was ordered to. So he stole a shuttle and set out to get as far away from Federation space as possible. He knew Starfleet would never be able to find us on Cardassia nor would they be allowed to look. In return for asylum, they would receive all information regarding Project Helix. But it was not meant to be."

Captain Caspian stood, mouth open. "You're an augment then? Super abilities are such?" She truly was more scientist than Captain.

"Ironically, no. It turns out that the process wasn't perfect. The only special ability I have is an understanding of technology. Tom's ability is piloting. He can fly anything."

"You're an augment too?" Captain Caspian felt herself sinking deeper and deeper into something she didn't understand.

"She just said that my father knew what was going on. My two sisters turned out normal but I was unlucky. Even as a small boy I understood how to fly and this thrilled him to no end. I didn't understand why I knew what I knew until I met Rekelen and her father told me what had happened. I was tested and..." Tom shrugged then looked down as his console began to beep. "Helm control is back online." He pushed a few buttons and hissed when a very familiar planet appeared on the viewscreen. "Honey, we're home." Dread filled his stomach because right in their path was the Cardassian fleet.


	9. Chapter 9

"We're missing something." Rekelen growled, breaking the silence that had fallen over the bridge upon seeing the Cardassian fleet.

Tom spun around in his chair to look at his wife. "We're missing something?"

Rekelen nodded, stiffly. "We're missing something big. Think about it, Tom. Your father spent years on Cardassia . Which means he had access to_ most _of our tactical data. Even with twenty ships, he would have to know that he'd never get through the fleet to actually attack the planet; he isn't stupid." Her eyes narrowed as she worked the puzzle out in her head. "Unless..." Cool eyes locked onto Captain Caspian. "Who are your parents?"

"Unless what?" Tom had no idea what was going on inside his wife's head so he needed her to explain it.

"Unless you're a scientist that has no clue how she got a command." Rekelen was still waiting for the Captain to answer her question.

Captain Caspian blinked. "My parents? Arturo and Abigail Caspian, why?" She had no idea what her parents had to do with this and found it a little odd that the Gul was asking her in a time such as this.

Rekelen wanted to reach out and shake some sense into the human but managed to refrain from doing do. "Why did they do? Did either of them work for Starfleet?"

"My father is a painter in New York, he never had the drive to explore the stars. And my mother worked for Starfleet Medical, she was researcher. What does any of this have to do with us about to get blown to tiny little pieces because of some madman who wishes to wipe all Cardassians off the face of the cosmos?"

"Researcher for Starfleet Medical? Bio-Tech Division?" All the pieces were slowly falling into place within Rekelen's mind. She didn't wait for the Captain to answer. "Doctor, I need you to access the weapons systems and tell me if you find anything out of the ordinary there."

"Good as done, Gul." The Doctor walked over the weapons console and pulled off a panel hunting for an access port. "Ah, I'll need someone to download my program into the computer."

Tom jumped to his feet. "I can handle it." He made his way to the console and began to download the Doctors stored program into the computer buffer. As the Doctor shimmered and disappeared, he grabbed the small device that had been attached to the Doctors arm as it fell and synced it to the console so that he could return to the bridge once finished with his task. "Done." He moved back to the helm.

Captain Caspian tilted her head to the side. "Yes, bio-tech division or so my father has told me. Would you _please_ explain?" She was growing frustrated in her confusion.

Rekelen didn't so much as blink at the Captain's frustrated question. "I have a theory that you got a command because of your mother. Don't you see? Someone within Starfleet Medical _had _to be conducting Project Helix and I think it was your mother. You said it yourself, you're a scientist not a Captain. So how did you get a command when you don't have command experience? It just isn't possible _unless_ someone made it happen someone like Admiral Paris. He was close to Helix, he'd know the who, the what, the when, and the why. He'd also had access to files on the children. He'd know which ones became Augments and which didn't. If your mother conducted the experiments while she was pregnant, it's only logical that she'd want her own child involved." She switched angles. "This ship is experimental, did you know that? It's more advanced than _any_ other ship Starfleet has in service and you're her Captain. Why do you think that is?"

"You think she's an augment too?" Tom narrowed his eyes as he surveyed the Captain in a new light. Could his wife be right?

"Think about it, Captain. It fits." Rekelen drummed her fingers on the arm of the chair, waiting for the Doctor to return from his task. "If you're an augment then there is something on this ship designed especially for you, that's why you were left here with us."

"You think it's what? A weapon of some sorts?" Captain Caspian asked, this day was just getting better and better.

Rekelen nodded once, sharply. "I think it's something that can cause a lot of damage to my world and kill a lot of innocent people."

Tom spun around in his chair when a beep cause his attention. "We're being hailed, should I put it on screen?" His fingers flew over the controls as if he had been piloting the ship for years instead of a few hours.

"Who's hailing us? One of the Starfleet ships?" Rekelen asked as she focused her attention on Tom. She then motioned for the Captain to move closer to her chair. Whoever was hailing, she wanted them to see an united front.

"No." Tom frowned and pressed a few more buttons. "It's one of ours."

Rekelen raised an eyebrow. "On screen then." She could only imagine how the next few minutes would turn out. Relief flooded through her system when a very familiar figure appeared on the view screen. "Jagul Dal, what an unexpected surprise. How can I be of service to you?"

Jagul Dal was surprised to see his daughter and son-in-law on the ship leading the attack on Cardassia but he knew nothing was ever as it seemed. "Gul Paris, it is an unexpected surprise for me as well." He left out _'explain'_ but knew his daughter would understand.

Captain Caspian blinked at the Cardassian on the screen. His tone of voice suggested that he knew the young Gul and Rekelen's relaxed body language backed up that assumption. "Friend of yours?" She asked out of the corner of her mouth.

"You could say that." Rekelen answered without moving her lips. "I have news, Jagul." She waited a beat before continuing. "Owen Paris is responsible for todays events. He wishes to destroy Cardassia and her people."

"Owen Paris?" Jagul Dal briefly glanced at Tom before refocusing on Rekelen. "When your ship returned without her Gul, we feared the worst. I am...pleased...that you, both, are alive. But I seem to be at a loss."

Rekelen inclined her head. "When I discovered it was Owen Paris leading the attack, I appealed to the ships Captains common sense but I fear I underestimated Owen's hatred. He had us beamed to the brig then he along with most of the crew abandoned ship. I think I have discovered why." She paused then continued. "I believe this ship is equipped with some sort of new weapon that he intents to use."

Jagul Dal blinked. "Interesting. You cannot leave the ship?" He was now thinking of his only daughters safety.

"No, most of the systems have been encrypted." Tom explained. "We only got communications and control of the helm a little while ago." He sat up straight. "I take full responsibility for whatever happens on this day. I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"Perhaps." Jagul Dal dismissed. "Well now, any suggestions on how we resolve this conflict? I have been ordered to try and stop the Starfleet ships without causing a war."

"I do." Rekelen took a moment to observe the handful of people on the bridge. She knew that Tom, Kell, and Brun were willing to give their lives, as she was, to save their people. But could she ask the human Captain to make the same sacrifice? She focused on the screen again. "Destroy this ship, it's the only way, Father." Her voice was strong and never wavered as she signed her own death warrant.

Jagul Dal was silent for a long moment, just taking in his daughters appearance. "Zarale will know of his parents sacrifice for their people." With that said the view screen went black.

Tom let out a hissed breath and ran a hand through his short blonde hair. "So this is it?" He spun to face his wife again.

Rekelen took a calming breath. "Yes." She looked to the pale Captain. "I am sorry but this is the only way."

"I know." Captain Caspian whispered and ran a shaky hand over her face. "That man...that Cardassian...he's the man Admiral Janeway entrusted your care to?"

"He's my father." Rekelen acknowledged. She turned in her chair to look at her two trusty security officers. "We will be remembered as heros. Chek tasbreyet'U; haz kriyet'U!"

"Chek tasbreyet'U; haz kriyet'U!" Was repeated by Tom and the two Cardassians.

Captain Caspian blinked. "What did you just say?"

Rekelen leaned back in the chair, a calmness overtaking her. Her left her hand rest on her stomach and her daughter within. "Chek tasbreyet'U; haz kriyet'U means what does not kill, strengthens." She paused and looked at her new human friend. "It seemed the fitting thing to say."

"You seem very calm about all of this." Captain Caspian clenched and unclenched her fingers.

"A Cardassian is always willing to give his life for his people." Tom explained, he, too, was ready to give his life so that his son may live.

The Doctor appeared once again and reacted his mobile emitter to his arm. "It is as you suspected, Gul. I've never seen a weapon such as this one onboard a Starfleet ship before. Nothing good can come from it." He looked around the silent bridge.

"Thank you, Doctor." Rekelen gave him a small, rare, smile. "Jagul Dal is going to destroy the ship."

"Good, good." The Doctor took his place behind Rekelen's chair. "I'm sorry I didn't have better news."

Rekelen nodded, once. "Me too, Doctor. Me too."

Tom looked down at console. "We're being hailed again. It's one of the Starfleet ships." He quickly put it on screen.

"This is Captain Uraya of the U.S.S. Asani, we wish to discuss the terms for turning over a prisoner of war." The tall, salt and peppered haired man on the screen said.

"Owen Paris is in your custody then?" Rekelen asked as she felt the tension in the air lessen. "Have you contacted the Cardassian fleet?"

Captain Uraya nodded, once, sharply. "We would have done it sooner but he eluded us until now. He is to be beamed aboard Jagul Dal's ship, I hope this meets yours terms?"

Rekelen tilted her head to the side. "It does indeed, Captain." She motioned towards the female Captain. "Do you have room for one more?"

"Captain Caspian is welcome to come aboard. She may beam over anytime." Captain Uraya said before closing the comm link.

"The Fleet is heading back to Cardassia and the Starfleet ships are turning around." Tom announced with relief. "We won."

**

* * *

**Captain Caspian clasped Rekelen's hand in a tight grip. "It was pleasure, despite the situation." 

"I never met another human before, besides Tom. It was a real eye opening experience." Rekelen joked as she shook and released her hand. "It just makes me happier that I wasn't raised as one." She stepped back and moved behind the transporter controls.

"Why didn't you tell your father that you suspected that I was an augment?" Captain Caspian asked as she stepped up onto the transporter platform.

Rekelen looked down at the controls, learning them as she went. "Because he would have never destroyed the ship." She looked up and locked eyes with the young Captain. "The more people that know you're an augment the more danger you'll be in. Mine and Tom's skills are freely given but yours...I would have been ordered to bring you back to Cardassia as a prisoner of war. I didn't want to have to do that. If it means anything...you made a friend with Cardassia. Once I'm through with giving my report you will be a hero amongst my people."

Captain Caspian thought about that and smiled. "Same goes for you as well. What will happened to Admiral Paris?"

"I have spoken to the father and his promise to Admiral Janeway has been fulfilled. Owen Paris will never hurt another soul again." Rekelen told her.

"I'm not big on violence but he was one man that deserved what he got. Are you going to present your evidence to the council?" Captain Caspian was curious to know.

Rekelen looked down as her console beeped, the Asani was ready for the Captain to beam over. "Admiral Janeway's family deserved to know what really happened to him. If I ruffle a few feathers along the way...so be it. I hope to see you again, Captain Caspian." She then energized and watched as her new human friend was whisked away. Once she was gone, she took a moment to look around the transporter room and wonder. Starfleet wasn't getting the ship back no matter how much they himmed, hawed, and threatened. They needed to study the new technology onboard, not to mention the prototype weapon that had been discovered by the Doctor. "Tom, take us home." She called into the open comm as she headed back to the bridge.


	10. Chapter 10

Rekelen tilted her head to the side as she studied at the portrait hanging on the wall. She had no memories of the man so it was nice to finally put a face with the name. She was so engrossed in her study that she didn't even notice that she was no longer along.

"Handsome, isn't he?" An older woman with greying auburn hair asked as she stepped up beside the young woman engrossed in the portrait.

Blinking, Rekelen turned her head, just a fraction of an inch, to see who had spoken. "He has kind eyes." It was the only other observation she made. The first being that she had _his _eyes. "Did you know him?" She refocused on the smiling portrait of the man.

The woman smiled. "I did. I was married to him for, oh, fifteen years." She held out her hand. "Gretchen Janeway."

"Rekelen Dal." Rekelen took the offered hand, gave it a squeeze, then released it.

"Rekelen, that's an unusual name." Gretchen was making polite small talk as she waited for the Council to finish deliberating on new information concerning her husband. "Are you a Cadet?"

Rekelen snorted and took a moment to look around the nearly deserved corridor. She was expecting her Starfleet security escort, the one she gave the slip to earlier, to come marching down the hall at any moment to take her back to the council waiting room. "No, I can't say I've had the pleasure. My world doesn't recognize Starfleet occupation."

Gretchen chuckled. "Starfleet occupation? Can't say I've ever heard it described quite like that before. You're world isn't part of the Federation?"

"No." Rekelen fell silent. "Tell me about him." She motioned towards the picture.

"Edward was the kindest, gentlest, man I ever knew." Gretchen sighed and looked back at her husband. "No many people know this but this portrait was painted just two days after the birth of our first daughter, Kathryn. It still amazes me how well the artist captured his fatherly pride." She reached up and traced a finger over his beaming grin. "This was the smile of a content, happy, man." She shook her head to clear away the memories. "So if you're not a Cadet and your world isn't part of the Federation, what are you doing here at Starfleet Headquarters?"

Rekelen turned to face Gretchen after she had finished her story. "I'm waiting for the Council to reach a verdict regarding information I recently presented them."

Gretchen blinked. "Information regarding my husband?" This girl was surely not old enough to have known Edward, he'd been gone for twenty-three years now and this girl didn't look over thirty. "How did you know, Edward?"

Before she could answer, Rekelen heard the pitter patter of little feet running down the hall. Smiling, she reached down just in time to nab her three year old son, Zarale, as he barreled into her legs. Looking down the hall, she expected to see her husband chasing their son but wasn't surprised when she didn't. The boy had a knack for sneaking away unnoticed. "Your father is going to worry when he notices you're missing." She chided her oldest offspring. "What am I going to do with you?"

Zarale started to answer his mother in their native language but stopped when she gave him a reprimanding look.

"Remember what I told you before we left home? You must speak standard here or no one will understand you." Rekelen reminded the boy and gently ran a hand through his blonde locks. "Can you say hello to Gretchen, Zarale?" Truth be told, she had forgotten about the older woman the moment her son appeared.

"Sorry." Zarale apologized and glanced at the other woman then, promptly, buried his face in his mothers neck, he was shy amongst strangers. "No wanna." He whined against warm skin.

"He's adorable. Hello, Zarale." Gretchen reached an aged hand over and laid it against the childs back. "My youngest, Phoebe, was the same way. I don't think she talked to anyone outside the family until she was six or seven. You'll imagine the problems I had when she started primary school and wouldn't talk to the teachers or her classmates."

Rekelen nodded, understanding completely. Zarale was the clingiest child in his class which caused him to be teased by the other children. But there was nothing she could do about it except wait for him to grow out of his extreme attachment to his parents. He'd soon grow tired of the teasing and taunts and learn to conform to the other childrens behavior. "He'll learn." Was all she said.

Gretchen smiled. "Is he your only one?" She couldn't help but think that the toddler looked familiar. She just couldn't place where she had seen him before.

"I also have a daughter, Ulani, named for my mother. She's three months old." Rekelen gladly bragged about her children, any proud Cardassian would. "You said you have a daughter, does she not give you grandchildren to spoil?"

"Phoebe is a free spirit, a painter. She has no desire to settle down and have a family." A sad smile tugged the corners of Gretchen's lips up. "I'm sure losing her father at such a young age has something to do with her choice."

Rekelen couldn't help but pity this woman, her biological mother. She traced a lazy pattern on her sons back and rocked him in her arms when she felt him drift off to sleep. "Your pain, your loss, has been avenged." She wanted to say something to make her feel better and she hoped her words brought comfort. "I think they're ready for us." She gestured down the hall towards the doorway, with her chin, at the two Starfleet security officers hanging just outside the doorway. Taking a deep breath she started down the hall and into the large Council chamber. She knew Gretchen was right behind her. Unlike earlier, the room was almost empty except for the head of the council and several other council members scattered about the room. As she approached the head table, she passed her sleeping son off to her brother, Joret, since Tom had his hands full with a sleeping Ulani.

The black man, dressed in Starfleet Admiral attire, banged a large, smooth, black stone down onto the table causing barely noticeable sparks to fly. "Gul Paris, we have reviewed the data and information you brought to us and have decided that your account of the events leading up to, and preceding, the disappearance of Admiral Edward Janeway is true." He took a breath and folded his hands in front of him on the table. "It is a black day for Starfleet and the Federation." Dark eyes found Gretchen, he had known Edward and his family. "And it is a sad day for the Janeway family. Twenty-three years ago your husband was listed as missing. Information that we received at the time supported that. I'm just sorry that it took twenty-three years for us to finally find out what happened." He motioned for Tom to stand and address those gathered.

Tom took a deep breath, placed Ulani in her carrier, and stood. "My name is Thomas Eugene Paris and I'm a pilot aboard the Cardassian ship, Ranaghat." He moved away from his seat and approached the front of the room, where he then turned to face Gretchen. "You know who I am, I can see it in your eyes. Which makes this all the more difficult for me to explain." He took another deep breath and plunged, head first, into his explanation. "I was ten when my father forced me to go with him to Cardassia Prime. It was to be my punishment for getting kicked out of Academy Prep. But it turned out to be my lifesaver instead. Upon arrival I met the then Gul Dal and his daughter, Rekelen. Being the daughter of a Gul, it was her duty to watch over me during my stay. She not only watched over me, but she also made sure I got an education and learned the ways and customs of her people. I am forever grateful." He bowed his head towards his wife in a sign of respect. "It wasn't until later that I learned of her true heritage. Actually, it was the day after she asked me to be her mate, her husband. She sat me down, along with her father, and told me the story of Edward Janeway and his struggle to save his daughter. Kathryn was five and sick with a new strain of the flu when he found out something disturbing about his child. She was an Augment, genetically altered to be one actually. He contacted his friend, Owen Paris, my father, to tell him the news. Project Helix, a seemingly harmless study, was actually something more sinister. Owen informed the scientists working on Project Helix that they had been successful and they wanted Kathryn, oh yes, they wanted her badly. Your husband was ordered to turn Kathryn over to them but he refused. Instead, he stole a shuttle and set a course out of Federation space. He was heading for Cardassia, knowing that those who wished to take his daughter would never find, or even be allowed to look, for her there. But a plasma storm damaged the shuttle and he was forced to send out a distress call. My father's ship, the Finland, answered it and by the time he got through with the shuttle, well, let's just say that it's a miracle that anybody survived the crash." He felt tears well up in his eyes and gave Rekelen a grateful look when she stood to continue the story in his place.

"Two soldiers were sent to investigate the crash, Jasad Dal, my father, and his brother, Jorek. When Jasad and Jorek found the shuttle, it was nothing more than a mangled mess. But a noise drew their attention and they started to dig through the charred debris. They found Janeway, barely alive, and when they went to pull him away from what remained of the shuttle, they found that he was wrapped around a child. He lived long enough to get a promise from my father. A promise that he'd take care of the little girl and protect her because he knew that Owen Paris would not stop until every occupant onboard that shuttle was dead." Rekelen paused. "Owen was jealous of Edward. He made Admiral before him and now his child was the one that showed signs of being an Augment. Neither of Owen'sdaughters showed any special abilities so he thought of himself as a failure. What he did was out of hatred and revenge. Ironically, all he had to do was wait because along came Tom, five years later, with his miraculous ability to fly. Edward Janeway died a hero and I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for him. I don't remember him but Mrs. Janeway tells me he was a kind and gentle man. I'm sure I would have been proud to call him father but the fates did not wish it to be. I've been Rekelen since the day I was found and I don't intend to change that. My father risked everything to keep his promise to the dying Admiral." She caught Gretchen's eyes and held them. "Your pain, your loss, has been avenged." She repeated her earlier words then turned to address the Admiral at the table. "Admiral Jacobi, I'm glad I was allowed to tell my story. Now Admiral Edward Janeway can rest in peace." With that said she returned to her family and began to gather her things to leave. She wasn't surprised to feel a soft hand on her back.

Gretchen wiped her eyes. "You're a good boy, Tom Paris. You're mother always said so." She gave him a smile. She didn't blame him for his fathers horrible actions. When Rekelen turned, she drank in her appearance. "I should have known who you were. You look exactly like I did at your age." She just wanted to hug her long lost daughter to her bosom and never let go but she held herself back. It was all so much to take in. Kathryn was raised by a Cardassian to be a Cardassian. Phoebe would never believe this. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a late lunch? We could...talk?"

Joret rolled his eyes and punched his sister in the arm. "Father told you to learn about your _human_ family before returning home, remember? He expects a full report on where you get the nose rumbling from." He pointed out and shifted his sleeping nephew around on his shoulder. "And you are to see your mother and sisters." He pointed a finger at his brother-in-law. "They are still threatening to come to Cardassia to see their little...Tommy-bear."

"She snores?" Gretchen asked the young Cardassian. "Edward used to snore like one of those old time freight trains. He used to snore so loud that he'd wake the baby." She chuckled. "If he woke her, then he got to feed and change her."

Rekelen glared at her little brother. "Why did I allow you to come along on this trip, little brother?" She asked him.

"Because you can't deny me anything." Joret told her, honestly. And it was true. Ever since he was a baby, he had his big sister wrapped around his little finger. "Your human mother mentioned something about food, tell her that we'll join her so I can eat."

Chuckling, Tom lifted Ulani out of her carrier and offered her to her human grandmother. "He got a point there, Rekelen."

Gretchen took the baby, delight shining in her eyes. 'She was a grandmother!' She wanted to scream to the world. "I know this little place downtown that serves all kinds of interesting food. I've only been in there once but I think you'll like it."

"Lead the way, Mrs. Janeway." Rekelen motioned for her take the lead.

"Please dear, call me Gretchen." Gretchen said as she walked past the three adults and the sleeping toddler. How could a day that started out so grim turn out so beautiful? It was a question she didn't care for an answer to because it didn't matter how it got to be beautiful as long as it stayed that way for a long time to come.

**

* * *

**

Jagul Dal paced the length of the holding cell. He'd stop every few feet to make a face at the stench then continue on his way. "I have to give you credit, _Admiral_, no one has ever lasted this long." He shot the man sitting on the small cot a look of pure distaste. "But I have no use for you any longer so you can either start talking about what you know about the Augments and save yourself or make peace with whatever Gods you worship." 

"What makes you think I'd start talking after this long? You'll never find out the secrets of the Augments!" The man referred to as Admiral said. "So you myswell get on with the torture."

A smirk pulled at the corners of the Jagul's lips. "There will be no torture just a nice, slow, painful, death." Jasad stopped his pacing and placed his hands behind him back. "I did what I always said I'd do." He bragged.

The Admiral tilted his head to the side, his shaggy, dirty, grey hair hung limply over his too thin face. "And what's that?"

"Why don't I show you instead?" Jasad pulled a small, roundish, coin out of his uniform and held it in the palm of his hand. After a second, it began to glow and then a small representation of Rekelen appeared, plain as day. As he stood there, palm open, the miniature Rekelen addressed the Federation Council on behalf of the deceased Admiral Edward Janeway. The emotion in the tiny voice was apparent. After several minutes the coin stopped glowing and Rekelen faded away.

"Kathryn." The Admiral whispered after watching the scene play out. "What did you do to her?!" He demanded to know. "What did you do to my little girl?"

Jasad placed the device back into it's place. "You mean _my_ little girl, don't you Edward?" His smirk turned cruel. "Rekelen is the perfect daughter. I couldn't ask for better." Again he was bragging. "She's very loyal to _her_ people. Did you know that she's a Gul? No, of course you wouldn't." He fell silent, letting his words have a chance to sink in. "She's on Earth right now getting to know her birth mother and little sister."

Edward gritted his teeth together. "She won't be yours for long once she finds out that I'm alive!" He spat, hating this man even more than before.

"You're assuming that she doesn't already know." Jasad clicked his tongue. "You probably don't know this but..." He paused for effect. "I brought her to several of your torture sessions to show her how weak humans really are. The look of disgust in her eyes, as you cried out in pain, was a sight to behold. You want to know what she said to me on that day? How silly of me, of course you do. She said 'Yadik, that is not a man. A man does not scream like a siml. That is an tunka that has no right to live.' She was seven at the time."

"I don't believe you!" Edward hissed out wanted noting more than to strike the demon standing before him, taunting him. "Kathryn would never..." He trailed off when he realized that he really didn't know him daughter. She was a child when their shuttle had crashed and now...now she was a woman. For twenty-three years he had hung on, waiting, watching, for a way to escape.

Jasad knew he had won something of a victory. "Your Kathryn does not exist, not anymore. _I_ took her in all those years ago. _I _raised her, trained her, loved her, not _you_. _I_ am who she calls Father. _I _am who she is loyal to."

Edward clutched the cot. "Lies!" He bellowed in anger.

"Truths." Jasad had no reason to raise his voice. "Your precious Starfleet now thinks you're dead thanks to Rekelen. She has done her part well. I look forward to the information she brings back with her." He started for the door. "Too bad you won't live long enough to see Cardassia bring the Federation to its knees. And think, it'll be all because of _our_ daughter." He sneered, mockingly. As the door opened, he stepped out and motioned for the guard outside to go in. "Make sure he screams like the tunka that he is." Was his only command as he started down the corridor of the underground complex. As the screams, of the once proud Admiral, behind him started, he started to hum a lullaby his wife used to sing to Rekelen when she was small. As he exited the complex and stepped out into the sun, he made a mental note to contact his daughter and tell her the news, he was sure that she'd be pleased. She was, after all, _his_ daughter.


End file.
